The present disclosure relates to a display control device and a recording medium.
In recent years, mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phone terminals, smartphones, and tablet terminals, have become common. In particular, mobile phone terminals and smartphones have camera functions, operation input functions with a touch panel, and the like, in addition to a communication function using a phone and mail. Further, recently, some display screens of mobile phone terminals and smartphones are provided with a mirror surface function.
Techniques of using a display screen as a mirror surface are proposed in JP 2004-258400A and JP 2005-321635A, for example.
JP 2004-258400A discloses, as an application of a dimming mirror, a technique in which the dimming mirror adhered to an information display medium is used by switching states between a mirror surface state and a transparent state.
Further, JP 2005-321635A discloses a technique for preventing uncomfortable feeling from being generated due to the mirror surface state when the power is off in a display device which is used by switching states between the mirror surface state and the transparent state. Specifically, dimming glass is adhered to a front surface of a mirror surface film and the transmittance of the dimming glass is controlled, so that the mirror surface state is controlled when the power is off.